


Accident in the Potions Lab

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the Potions Lab leads to a detention with "interesting" results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident in the Potions Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquent_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eloquent_toast).



> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Harry entered the sixth year Potions classroom, grateful it was his last class for the day, and was instantly filled with a sense of dread mixed with eager anticipation. There was a notice on the board that Professor Slughorn was indisposed and Professor Snape would be teaching in his place. Snape in a classroom never boded well for Harry, but he had to admit he was a bit intrigued by the possibility of brewing a perfect potion in spite of the greasy git's presence since he had the Half Blood Prince's book to help him along. He was actually looking forward to Snape's reaction if he could find no fault in Harry's work.

All the students jumped when the classroom door slammed as Snape strode in, robes billowing behind him as he made his way to the front of the room.

"I do not make it a practice to waste my time teaching NEWT level potions to students who were incapable of achieving an Outstanding mark on their OWLS." Snape paused to glare at Harry, who looked defiantly back at him. "As such, I will not pretend to do so in this class. Madame Pomfrey is in need of more Relaxation Draught to replenish her stores and you will brew it today. I will be dividing my time between supervising your work and that of my Defense class. Instructions are on the board." Snape flicked his wand at the notice he was teaching in Slughorn's place and the words instantly rearranged themselves to suit his comments. "You will find all necessary ingredients in the storeroom. You may begin."

The students all set to work and Harry was a little relieved when Snape left the room to go back to his Defense class. He gathered his ingredients and lit the flame under his cauldron, then pulled out his text and found the page containing the recipe for the Relaxation Draught.

"Harry," Hermione hissed at him. "You're supposed to follow the instructions on the board."

"I'm just comparing," Harry smiled at her, knowing the fact that he was doing better in Potions than her this year was eating her alive.

The students were nearly halfway through their work when Snape returned, sweeping about the classroom peering over shoulders and into cauldrons, and generally making everyone cringe. Everyone except Malfoy, that is. He simply beamed when Snape complimented him on the perfect hue of his potion. Harry stiffened instinctively as the man approached his table and cautiously edged his book underneath his rucksack out of sight.

"Humph," Snape grunted as he peered into Harry's cauldron. "I see you're waiting until the last to blow something up today, Potter."

Harry clenched his teeth together to avoid making a remark that would only get him into trouble. He could endure one Potions class with Snape. Merlin, he _hoped_ it was only going to be one day.

Everything continued to go smoothly after that until right at the end of class. Snape had been in and out twice more and had not said a word as he'd passed Harry's table, and each time, Harry had grinned smugly to himself that the man had been unable to find fault with his work. He was just about to add his final ingredient when everything went pear-shaped.

There was a loud _boom_ at the table behind Harry. Malfoy's potion exploded, raining down on both him and Harry, and into Harry's cauldron. Harry's own potion began to gurgle ominously, followed by another loud _boom_ , and then it too exploded onto him and Malfoy. The room filled with a dense black fog, and at that moment, the door swung open with a bang.

"The dunderheads whose cauldrons are responsible for the mess in this classroom will remain where they are," Snape bellowed. "You will not leave this classroom until it has been cleaned from top to bottom, no magic allowed. The rest of the class is dismissed." Harry and Malfoy groaned in unison.

Students began to rush from the room, coughing from the smoke. Ron and Hermione shot a sympathetic look in Harry's direction, then followed the other students out into the corridor. 

Harry tried to protest as the smoke began to clear. "But Professor, my potion was perfect until Malfoy's exploded and some of it landed in my cauldron. I don't ..."

Snape interrupted, "I don't care what you think of my orders, Potter, and I doubt very seriously if you could _ever_ brew a perfect potion, in spite of what Slughorn says on the matter. It's more likely you did something to cause the unfavorable reaction in both potions. I'm sorry about this, Draco. I suggest in future you choose a table farther away from Potter. I will check on the pair of you later." And with that, Snape strode from the room.

Harry turned on Malfoy and glared at him. "Why didn't you say something, Malfoy?"

"What? Tell Snape it was my fault and be stuck cleaning all this up by myself?"

"You know he wouldn't have made you do it without magic if he'd known it was you," Harry snarled. "He probably wouldn't have made you do it at all."

"Not everything _can_ be cleaned up by magic, Potter." Draco practically spit the last word. "Just goes to show how little you really know about potions. Some of this stuff reacts badly to magic, just like it reacted badly when I added the powdered boomslang skin instead of the powdered bicorn horn. I must've looked at the label wrong."

"Well, we may as well get to it," Harry said, peeling off his school robes which were dripping in potion.

Draco gave him a rather appraising look, which caused Harry to tingle inexplicably, then shucked off his own sodden robes. The pair set to work on the easier tasks first, emptying the remains of their exploded cauldrons and washing them out in the basin, then wiping off their ingredient bottles and returning them to the storeroom.

At first, they'd worked in silence, but eventually boredom set in enough they began to talk. Draco was first to mention the heat in the room, then he removed his school tie and unbuttoned several buttons on his shirt. Harry caught himself staring at the milky skin Draco had exposed, and shook his head to clear away the image. He was _not_ wondering how that skin would taste. He wasn't even attracted to boys!

Mostly they talked about Quidditch while they worked, as it was the only thing they really had in common, but Draco soon realized that may have been a bad idea. He began to think about how good Harry's bum looked as he gripped his broomstick tightly between his thighs. Draco was okay about fancying boys as well as girls, but he always got angry with himself when he watch Potter play Quidditch and his mind wandered to Potter's arse, and to the things he'd like to do to Potter's arse.

They worked on a bit longer, until they'd reached the point where all that was left was the floor and the walls. Harry wet a cloth and began wiping down the walls, quickly working up a sweat. He pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, then untucked it just to make it less confining as he reached high above his head with the cloth.

Draco, who was mopping up as much liquid as he could, paused mid-stroke when Harry unbuttoned his shirt. His eyes were drawn to the swirl of dark hair around Harry's belly button and his mind formed an image of him rubbing his cheek against it, much like a kitten will rub against someone's ankle when it wants attention. _Sweet Merlin!_ Draco was hard as a rock ... _over Potter!_

Clueless, Harry went back to his wiping of the walls after making himself more comfortable, but then he caught Draco adjusting himself out of the corner of his eye. All blokes adjusted themselves from time to time, so it was no big deal, but then Harry remembered wondering how Draco's milky skin might taste. That set him to wondering if Draco's skin was as pale and milky everywhere as his chest was, and then he thought about Draco's _adjustment_ and what it would be like if he'd been doing the adjusting. Suddenly, Harry's trousers were much too tight, and the idea that he was getting hard thinking about touching Malfoy's cock was almost more than he could wrap his mind around.

Harry jumped at the sound of Malfoy's voice, or maybe it was his choice of words. 

"I think we're going to have to do it on our hands and knees."

"Huh? But I'm not ..." Harry stammered. Surely Draco wasn't suggesting what it sounded like.

"When you get done, I mean," Draco said. "I'll go get some more rags. I've got up all I can with the mop. I've rinsed it the best I can, but it's still too dirty to clean properly."

"Oh, right then," Harry said, relieved, but also somehow disappointed. "The floor."

"Yeah, Potter. The floor. What the bloody fuck did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing, Malfoy. Get the rags. I'm almost done here."

They worked in silence after that, both boys on the floor on hands and knees wiping up the remaining potion. Harry couldn't help sneaking glances at the other boy. He'd always thought Malfoy was attractive, as boys go, but he'd never been attracted to him ... or to any bloke. But Merlin, help him, Harry couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Malfoy's arse as he crawled around. It was firm and round, and his trousers fit oh-so-tightly in the position he was in. Harry had a nearly unbearable urge to run his hand over the curve, and he had a raging hard-on to go with it. _Why couldn't anything in his life be normal?_

Draco was in no better shape. He had accepted long ago that he wanted Potter, but he disliked him enough to keep the urge at bay. Still, working with him like this left Draco feeling oddly relaxed and he couldn't keep his mind and eyes off the dark-haired boy. Bent over like he was, on hands and knees as if he were just waiting for Draco to take him, Draco's mind swam with the possibilities, and he struggled in vain to think of anything else.

And then it happened. 

They backed into one another and their bums pressed together. Simultaneous moans filled the cavernous classroom and echoed off the ceiling. They both rose onto their knees and turned, trying to mumble apologies, but it was useless. Their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. Draco's tongue pushed into Harry's mouth and Harry accepted it greedily, sucking on the invading flesh like a man who'd been starved for days. He wrapped his arms around the blond boy's waist, pulling their bodies together, and felt himself go a little weak in the knees when his straining erection met Draco's answering one.

Draco pulled back panting and stared into Harry's emerald eyes. "Have you ever done this before, Potter?"

"N ... never," Harry admitted, a flush staining his cheeks.

"With a girl?" Draco asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Not even with a girl," Harry said, casting his eyes downward, embarrassed.

"Let me show you how good it can be, Harry," Draco said softly, using Harry's given name for probably the first time ever before bringing their mouths back together. Draco's kiss was tender this time, sucking Harry's bottom lip into his own mouth and nipping at it lightly, then laving it with his tongue.

While they kissed, Draco's hands peeled Harry's shirt gently from his body and tossed it aside, then he traced soothing circles on Harry's bare back with his fingertips. Harry melted into his touch and gave himself over to the other boy, feeling more at ease than he could remember being in a very long time.

Eventually Draco broke the kiss and licked a path along Harry's jaw and down the side of his neck to feast on Harry's collarbone, leaving a faint red mark where he sucked at the sensitive skin. Harry brought his hands up and began to fumble his way through undoing the buttons on Draco's shirt. When he finally worked the last one free, he tugged the tail out from the waist of Draco's trousers and pulled it a little roughly off Draco's arms.

"Easy, Harry," Draco crooned. "We should make your first time good, not something rushed."

Harry just whimpered when his heated skin pressed against Draco's as their bare chests touched while they shared another kiss. This time, Harry pushed his tongue into Draco's mouth, exploring and tasting, and deciding rather quickly that Slytherin was his new favorite flavour. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Draco's fingers working open his trousers.

"Do you want this? Do you want me to continue?" Draco asked, silently praying Harry wouldn't say no.

"Ohfuckyes, please," Harry babbled in response.

"As eloquent as ever, I see, Potter," Draco drawled, but with absolutely no venom in his voice. He braced himself against Harry's shoulders and got to his feet, then extended a hand to help Harry get up. "Shoes first. We don't want to break our necks in here and have someone find us naked on our arses," he said with a smirk.

It only took seconds for them to toe off their shoes and socks and then Draco was pushing Harry's trousers and pants down over his slim hips, allowing his erection to bob freely. Draco let them drop to the floor and Harry stepped out of them, looking a little uncomfortable at the close, personal inspection from his usual enemy. He almost covered himself with his hands, but Draco grasped his wrist to stop him.

"You're beautiful, Harry," Draco whispered almost reverently.

Harry drew courage from his words and reached for Draco's belt, soon divesting him of his remaining garments, then it was his turn to stare. Draco was very fit, with skin so creamy it was almost translucent. Harry's eyes roamed downward, resting at the triangle of curls surrounding Draco's engorged cock. Harry was amused to note the hair there wasn't as pale as that on Draco's head, but it was much lighter than his own; perhaps a sandy blonde. He unconsciously licked his lips as he looked at the drop of fluid collecting at the tip of Draco's prick and wondered how it would taste.

It was then that Draco descended on him, backing him against the edge of the professor's desk and pressing their groins together as he went in for another scorching kiss. This one was not tender; it was demanding and hot and searching. It left Harry breathless – almost as breathless as the feel of Draco's erection rubbing along side his own.

Draco pulled back and grabbed Harry by the hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. Draco began at the base of the exposed flesh and licked a wide stripe upward across Harry's Adam's apple, then he nipped him playfully on the chin with his teeth.

"I'm not going to ask again, but if you want me to stop, Harry, just tell me. Otherwise, you're mine."

"Yours!" Harry managed to gasp out as Draco lowered his head and latched his hot mouth onto one of Harry's dusky nipples. _Damn!_ Harry had never realized they were so sensitive to stimulation, but then, no one had ever touched them other than Harry himself, and he was rapidly realizing anything sexual was best with a partner.

Harry hissed and thrust his hips toward Draco as the blond reached between their bodies and grasped both their cocks in his hand. He held them snuggly together as he rocked his hips into Harry's, creating a delicious friction that made both of them moan. Draco moved his mouth to Harry's other nipple and bit down lightly.

"Fuck!" Harry swore as he felt his balls tighten at the sensations of what Malfoy – Draco – was doing to him.

Draco laughed against Harry's chest. "In due time, Harry, in due time."

Draco abandoned Harry's nipples in favor of going up for another heated kiss, then he let go of their cocks and began to lick his way down Harry's body, aiming for the swirl of hair at this navel. The coolness of the air on the wet path left by Draco's tongue set Harry's body on fire, and when Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's belly button, Harry nearly came right then. He could feel Draco's breath on the head of his cock, and it was almost too much for him to bear, but it gave him an idea.

Harry grabbed Draco by the hair and yanked him upright, probably a little harder than he should have. Draco yelped at the unexpected pain, but when Harry dropped to his knees and licked up the pearly fluid that was trickling down the side of Draco's cock, the blond couldn't form words to protest the rough treatment. Yes, Slytherin was definitely Harry's new favorite flavour! Harry licked along Draco's length like it was an ice lolly on the verge of melting, then drew a deep breath and took him into his mouth. He'd never even considered the idea of taking a bloke's cock into his mouth before, but he simply couldn't deny to himself that he wanted to do this. He sucked with abandon, causing Draco to make the most beautiful sounds.

Draco stared down at the messy black head bobbing up and down along his length and his knees nearly buckled from the sight and the sensation. _Harry Potter was sucking him off!_ He'd thought about it, of course, sometimes in a derisive way – a way of humiliating _Saint Potter_. Then sometimes, Draco thought about it late at night in a more pleasurable way as he'd wanked in his bed, wondering what it would be like to fuck the mouth that taunted him by day. The reality was much better than either fantasy.

It wasn't long before Draco felt the burn and knew he was about to lose it. Much as he wanted to come in Harry's mouth, he had other plans for the Gryffindor. He tugged at Harry's hair gently and pulled his hips back, causing his cock to slip from Harry's mouth with a pop.

"Sit on the desk for me," he drawled. "It's my turn now, Harry."

Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then turned around to push Slughorn's personal things to the far end of the desk. Draco whimpered at the sight of Harry's naked bum and the thought of what he'd do to it in just a little while. Then Harry hopped onto the edge of the desk and leaned back, resting his weight on his hands and spreading his legs just slightly so that his cock pointed prominently toward Draco. He was slightly amazed at how uninhibited he felt, but he supposed being lost in sexual bliss could do that to you.

Draco quickly closed the distance between them and rested his hands over Harry's so that their erections rubbed together once again as he leaned in for another kiss. When the kiss broke, he wrapped his hand around the base of Harry's cock and pulled it away from his body. He leaned down and swallowed it all the way to the base, then closed his lips around the shaft and drug his mouth slowly back to the tip. Harry nearly screamed from the sensation, and fought the urge to thrust up roughly, not wanting to gag the man and cause him to stop. Draco sucked at him hungrily and Harry lay back on the desk, his arms suddenly too weak to support the weight of his upper body. Draco licked and nipped and scraped his teeth along the tender flesh until Harry felt like he'd explode, but Draco seemed to know just when to quit, when it was almost too much. He pulled his mouth off Harry's cock and placed a kiss on his belly, then reached for the chair behind the desk and positioned it between Harry's legs.

Draco sat in the chair and pushed Harry's knees apart and up towards Harry's chest, and Harry instinctively held them there. He moaned shamelessly when he felt Draco's mouth on his balls, sucking one into the hot cavern and massaging it with his tongue. Draco lavished the same treatment on the other, then dropped his head lower to make long, teasing strokes with his tongue along Harry's perineum. By that time, Harry was mumbling incoherently, and Draco was inordinately pleased with his handiwork.

Draco reached for Harry's cock and stroked it slowly, then dipped his head even lower to lick at Harry's entrance. Harry cried out Draco's name, and Draco thought Harry may've referred to him as some deity, but he couldn't be sure. He concentrated instead on licking at the puckered flesh and breathing in Harry's musky scent, waiting for the other boy to relax into the sensations he was creating. He pointed his tongue and pressed it into Harry's body and Harry howled as Draco licked and sucked at him shamelessly.

When he knew Harry was getting close yet again, Draco stood abruptly. "Don't move," he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Harry couldn't have moved then if he'd wanted to, but he wondered what Draco was up to when he dashed off toward the storeroom. He came back with a flask of something Harry didn't recognize. Draco mumbled the name, then said "It smells pretty decent and it'll work for lube."

Harry hissed when Draco's finger slid into him. It stung a little, but not in an unpleasant way, and the massage Draco was giving him with that finger quickly chased away any slight doubt Harry may've had about what was to happen next. It only took a few tantalizing strokes before Harry found himself pushing against Malfoy's invading finger and wanting more.

Draco obviously knew what Harry was feeling and took advantage of an outward stroke to slip in a second finger, causing Harry to again hiss at the burn. But then Draco leaned down and took Harry's cock back into this mouth and Harry lost all ability to think about anything except how Draco was making his body feel things it had never felt before. Harry desperately wanted more. 

Draco pumped his fingers into Harry's body, searching for his sweet spot as he stretched him, preparing him. He swirled his tongue around Harry's shaft and sucked at the head, just as his finger grazed across Harry's prostate. 

"Oh God, Draco," Harry gasped. "Fuck me! I'm ready!"

Draco pulled his mouth off Harry's prick and placed a kiss on the head as he slipped his fingers from Harry's body. He reached for the flask he was using for lube and coated his cock in the golden fluid, then rubbed a little more on Harry for good measure. He set the flask aside and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He grasped Harry's hips and pushed in, slowly but steadily, watching Harry for any sign he was in pain. He saw the dark-haired boy grimace once, but Harry mouthed the words "don't you dare stop" so Draco continued to press forward until he was fully sheathed. He waited a moment for Harry to adjust to the intrusion because he needed that moment to gain control of himself. This wasn't his first time, but the feel of Harry's tight channel hugging him and the knowledge that it _was_ Harry's first time threatened to send him over the edge before he even began.

"Move, Draco!" Harry demanded, bringing Draco back into the moment.

Draco thrust into Harry in earnest then, the sound of their bodies slapping together echoing in the darkening classroom. Harry gripped the edges of the desk to keep the force of Draco's thrusts from driving him away from the edge, and he wailed when Draco once again wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft. Green eyes locked onto silver and they stared at one another as Draco pounded into Harry.

"Damn, Potter! You feel so fucking good," Draco gritted out as he tried to keep himself in check. He changed the angle of his thrust and struck Harry's prostate, battering it on every stroke.

Harry screamed as his balls tightened up and his release took him with hardly any warning. It erupted from his body and spattered against Draco's chest and his own in long, white strings of thick fluid.

Draco swore as he felt Harry's passage tighten around his cock and he thrust in harder, his own release imminent. He leaned in, almost folding Harry in half and pressed their lips together, smearing Harry's come between them as they kissed. He plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth as he came, pumping his essence deep into Harry's body, then he lay panting for several seconds before pushing his weight up and off the other boy.

Draco couldn't help staring at Harry, lying there on Slughorn's desk, thoroughly debauched with his own come smeared all over his chest and Draco's dripping from his hole. His cock actually twitched in interest at the sight, but he hadn't recovered sufficiently to harden yet.

"We, umm," Draco said nervously, "probably better get dressed. Snape did say he'd check on us."

"Err, yeah," was all that Harry could manage as he eased himself gingerly off the desk. He wondered if he'd be sore the next day.

Draco found some tissues and they mopped themselves up as best they could and dressed in silence. Harry was just tying his shoes as Snape banged into the room.

"Bloody Hell! I'm too late," he snarled. "I should have known the two of you couldn't _control_ yourselves."

"What do you mean _control_ ourselves, Professor?" Draco asked cautiously. How could Snape know?

"Those potions blew up because one of you idiots put in powdered boomslang skin instead of the powdered bicorn horn. That turns a relaxation draught into more of an aphrodisiac. It relaxes you to a point where you will act on even the slightest natural impulse," Snape explained. "The way the two of you have been sniffing after each other since first year, I knew I'd either find one of you dead or shagged to within an inch of his life."

Both boys flushed, but neither said a word.

"You're dismissed," Snape said rather gruffly, then reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid. He threw it at Harry, who caught it easily in one hand. "Rub yourself down with that before you go to bed tonight. It'll help with the soreness." And with that, Snape stormed out of the room, black robes billowing behind him, leaving the two boys to stare at one another in absolute shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
